Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/38
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XXXVIII. Dzień 17 maja upłynął spokojnie bez żadnego przypadku; znowu ukazała się pustynia, gdy wiatr średniej szybkości zawrócił Wiktorję na południo-zachód. Balon nie zbaczał ni w prawo ni w lewo, a jego cień kreślił na piasku linję jeometrycznie prostą. Przed odjazdem przezorny doktor zaopatrzył łódkę w znaczny zapas wody, gdyż obawiał się, że nie będzie mógł zbliżyć się do ziemi w tych okolicach zamieszkałych przez srogich Tuaregów Aueliminów. Pochyła płaszczyzna, wzniesiona tysiąc ośmset stóp nad poziom morza, zniżała się ku południowi. Podróżni przeciąwszy drogę z Agades do Murzuku, na której widać było liczne ślady wielbłądów, przybyli wieczorem pod 16° szerokości i 4°, 55’ długości, przebiegłszy jednostajne okolice na przestrzeni stu ośmdziesięciu mil jeograficznych. Przez cały ten dzień Joe przyprawiał zwierzynę, którą myśliwy tylko z grubsza osmalił, i na wieczerzy podał wiązankę smakowitych kszyków. Wiatr dął pomyślny, więc doktor postanowił podróżować noc całą, widna zresztą, bo świecił księżyc w pełni. Wiktoria podniosła się pięćset stop od ziemi i podczas tej nocnej przejażdżki na przestrzeni mil sześćdziesięciu, leciała tak cicho, że nie rozbudziłaby śpiącego dziecięcia. W niedzielę rano nowa zmiana w kierunku wiatru, bo zawrócił ku północy-zachodowi. Tu i ówdzie przelatywały kruki, a w dali na widnokręgu krążyło stado sępów, szczęściem dość daleko. Na widok tych ptaków, Joe winszował swemu panu że powziął myśl zbudować balon podwójny. — Coby się z nami stało, rzekł, gdybyśmy mieli tylko jedną powłokę? Drugi balon, to jak szalupa przy okręcie; wrazie rozbicia, można na niej ocaleć. — Masz słuszność, przyjacielu; ale moja szalupa trochę mię niepokoi; mniej jest warta od wodnego statku. — Dla czego? zapytał Kennedy. — Dla tego, że nowa Wiktorja gorsza jest od dawnej; nie wiem czy kitajka się zużyła, czy gutta-percha roztopniała od gorąca wężownicy, dość że widocznie gaz tracę; dotychczas różnica nie wielka, ale balon znacznie się zniża, i żeby go utrzymać w górze, muszę więcej rozszerzać wodorodu. — Do licha! rzekł Kennedy, na to nie widzę lekarstwa. — Bo go nie ma, kochany Dicku; to też spieszyć się będziem i unikać nawet przestanków nocnych. — A czy dalecy jesteśmy od brzegów? zapytał Joe. — Jakich brzegów, mój chłopcze? Alboż wiemy gdzie nas zaprowadzą losy; wiem to tylko, że Tombuktu leży ztąd o czterysta mil jeograficznych na zachód. — A w jakim czasie tam przybędziem? — Jeśli wiatr nie bardzo zboczy, zobaczym to miasto wieczorem we wtorek. — A zatem, przerwał Joe, pokazując długi szereg ludzi i bydląt, snujący się na pustyni, przybędziem prędzej niż ta karawana. Fergusson i Kennedy wychylili się z łódki i ujrzeli wielką gromadę istot wszelkiego rodzaju; było może ze sto pięćdziesiąt wielbłądów, które za dwanaście złotych muktalów (dwieście złp.) przebywają drogę z Tombuktu do Tafilet objuczone pięciuset funtami towarów; każdy wielbłąd miał zawieszony pod ogonem worek, w który spadał jego gnój, jedyny materjał palny na pustyni. Wielbłądy Tuaregów są najlepszego gatunku; tydzień mogą obywać się bez napoju, a dwa dni bez pokarmu; są szybsze od koni i ślepo słuchają głosu kabira, przewodnika karawany. W okolicy tej nazywają ich mehori. Szczegóły te opowiadał doktor, a tymczasem jego towarzysze patrzyli na tłum mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, z trudnością postępujących po ruchomym piasku, który gdzieniegdzie tylko utrzymywał osty, zżółkłe zielska i wychudłe krzaczki. Wiatr prawie natychmiast zacierał ich ślady. Joe zapytał jakim sposobem Arabowie kierują się na pustyni i dostają do studni rozrzuconych na tej niezmiernej pustyni. — Arabowie, odpowiedział Fergusson, otrzymali od przyrody instynkt cudowny do rozpoznawania drogi; gdzie Europejczyk z pewnością się zabłąka, oni nie zawahają się ani chwili; nieznaczący kamień, krzemyk, wiązka trawy, odmienny pokład piasków — dostateczne są do wskazania im pewnej drogi. W nocy kierują się według gwiazdy polarnej. Uchodzą najwięcej dwie mil jeograficznych na godzinę i spoczywają podczas wielkich skwarów południa. Z tego wnieście ile potrzebują czasu na przebycie Sahary, pustyni rozległej dziewięćset mil jeograficznych. Ale już Wiktorja znikła z oczów zdziwionych Arabów, którzy zapewne pozazdrościli jej szybkości. Wieczorem minęła 2°, 20’ długości (zero południka paryzkiego), a w nocy przebiegła jeszcze jeden stopień. W poniedziałek pogoda zupełnie się zmieniła; zaczęły lać deszcze gwałtowne, i należało walczyć z tą powodzią obciążającą balon i łódkę. Ciągłe te ulewy tłumaczą, dla czego powierzchnia tego kraju składa się z samych bagien i trzęsawisk; roślinność ukazuje się tu wraz mimozami, baobabami i leśnemi daktylami. Był to kraj Sonray, z wioskami przystrojonemi w dachy przewrócone, nakształt czapek ormjańskich; gór nie wiele, ale pełno pagórków, a pośród nich wąwozy i wodozbiory, ponad któremi przelatywały kurki afrykańskie i kszyki; tu i ówdzie gwałtowny potok przerywał drogę; krajowcy przebywali ją, czepiając się powojów zaplątanych między drzewami; miasto lasów rosły gęste i wysokie trzciny, wśród których tarzały się w błocie kajmany, konie rzeczne i nosorożce. — Wkrótce zobaczymy Niger, rzekł doktor; okolica się przeistacza za zbliżeniem do wielkich rzek. Te biegnące drogi, jak trafnie ktoś powiedział, unoszą z sobą naprzód roślinność, a następnie cywilizację. Tak, na przestrzeni dwóch tysięcy pięciuset mil jeograficznych Niger zasiał na swych brzegach najpiękniejsze miasta afrykańskie. — To mi przypomina, rzekł Joe, pewnego wielbiciela dobroci Opatrzności, który chwalił ją szczególniej za to, że łaskawie przy wielkich miastach pomieściła wielkie rzeki! Około południa Wiktorja minęła nędzna mieścinę z ubogiemi chatami, nazwiskiem Gao, która niegdyś było wielką stolicą. — W tem miejscu, rzekł doktor, podróżnik Barth przeprawił się przez Niger wracając z Tombuktu: oto jest ta sławna w starożytności rzeka, współzawodniczka Nilu, któremu przesąd pogański dał niebieski początek, Niger podobnie jak Nil, po wszystkie czasy zwracał na się uwagę jeografów, i jak on a może więcej kosztował ofiar uczonych poszukiwaczy. Niger płynął między dwoma szeroko rozdzielonemi brzegami; wody jego toczyły się z pewna gwałtownością ku południowi, ale podróżni porwani prądem wiatru, zaledwie mogli dostrzedz jego ciekawe zarysy. — Opowiem wam, rzekł Fergusson, o tej rzece, która już jest od nas daleko. Pod nazwiskiem Diuleba, Mayo, Eggiren, Quore i innemi, przebiega niezmierną przestrzeń Afryki, prawie równie jak Nil długą. Różne te nazwy znaczą po prostu rzekę, stosownie do narzeczy okolic przez które płynie. — Czy doktor Barth szedł tą drogą? zapytał Kennedy. — Nie, Dicku; oddaliwszy się od jeziora Czad, przebiegł główne miasta Bornu i przeprawił się przez Niger pod Say, cztery stopnie poniżej Gao; następnie zapuścił się w głąb tych okolic nieznanych, które Niger zamyka, i po ośmiu miesiącach nowych trudów, dostał się do Tombuktu, co my przy szybkim wietrze dokonać możem w ciągu trzech dni niespełna. — A czy odkryto źródła Nigru? zapytał Joe. — Oddawna, odpowiedział doktor; poznanie Nigru i rzek doń wpadających, zwabiało wielu podróżników, których główniejsze wyprawy mogę wam opowiedzieć. Od r. 1749 tło 1758 Adamson zwiedzał rzekę Goreę; od r. 1784 do 1788 Golberry i Geoffroy przebiegają pustynie Senegambji i posuwają się aż do kraju Maurów, którzy zamordowali Saugmera, Brissona, Adama, Rileya, Cocheleta i wielu innych podróżników. Następnie przybywa sławny Mungo-Park, przyjaciel Walter-Scotta i jak on Szkot rodem. Wysłany w r. 1795 przez Towarzystwo afrykańskie w Londynie, zaszedł do Tambara, zwiedził Niger, przebiegł pięćset mil z handlarzem niewolników, poznał rzekę Gambię i w r. 1797 powrócił do Anglji. W r. 1805 d. 30 stycznia znowu ruszył w podróż ze swym szwagrem Andersonem, rysownikiem Scottem i kilku robotnikami; przybywszy do Gorei, najął oddział dwudziestu pięciu żołnierzy, i znowu zwiedził Niger d. 19 sierpnia; ale wówczas, w skutku znużenia i wszelkiego rodzaju dolegliwości, zwłaszcza od niezdrowego klimatu, pozostało ze czterdziestu europejczyków ledwie jedenastu przy życiu; d. 16 listopada, żona Mungo-Parka otrzymała ostatnie od niego listy, a w rok potem dowiedziano się od afrykańskiego handlarza, który przybył do Bussa nad Nigrem, że dnia 23 grudnia katarakta rzeki przewróciła łódź nieszczęśliwego podróżnika, a krajowcy po zamordowali. — I ten straszny koniec nie powstrzymał innych podróżników? — Przeciwnie, Dicku; nietylko bowiem chciano poznać rzekę, ale nadto wynaleźć papiery pozostałe po Mungo-Parku. W r. 1816 urządzono w Londynie wyprawę, w której wziął udział major Gray. Wyprawa ta przybywa do Senegalu, zagłębia się w krainę Futa-Dzialon, zwiedza ludy fullahów i mondingów i wraca do Anglji bez żadnego rezultatu. W r. 1822 major Laing zwiedza całą zachodnią stronę Afryki sąsiadująca z posiadłościami angielskiemi, i on to pierwszy dotarł do źródeł Nigru. Według jego papierów źródło tej ogromnej rzeki ma ledwie dwie stopy szerokości. — Łatwo przeskoczyć, rzekł Joe. — Ba niekoniecznie! odparł doktór. Gdyby wierzyć podaniom, ktokolwiek próbował przeskoczył to źródło, pochłonęło go natychmiast, a kto chce zaczerpać zeń wody, czuje że odpycha go jakaś ręka niewidzialna. — A czy wolno nie wierzyć temu ani odrobiny? zapytał Joe. — Wolno. W pięć tat później major Laing przeszedł pustynię Sahary, dotarł do Tombuktu i umarł o kilka mil dalej, zaduszony z rozkazu Ueleda-Seimana, który zmuszał go do przyjęcia islamizmu. — Nowa ofiara! rzekł myśliwy. — Wtenczas to jeden odważny młodzieniec przedsięwziął z małemi zasobami i dokonał jedną z najbardziej zdumiewających podróży nowoczesnych: mówię o Francuzie René Caillié. Po różnych próbach w roku 1819 i 1824, ruszył w nowa podróż dnia l9 kwietnia 1827 roku z Rio-Nunez. Dnia 3 sierpnia przybył tak wyczerpany i osłabiony do Time, iż dopiero w styczniu 1828 roku mógł przedsięwziąć dalszą podróż. Ubrawszy się po wschodniemu przyłączył się do jednej karawany, i tak dostał się dnia 10 marca do Nigru i widział miasto Dżenne; tu wsiadł na łódź i z biegiem rzeki popłynął aż do Tombuktu, gdzie stanął 30 kwietnia. Inny Francuz nazwiskiem Imbert w r. 1670, a Anglik Robert Adams w r. l610, może już widzieli to ciekawe miasto, ale René Caillié był pierwszy z Europejczyków który przywiózł dokładne o niem wiadomości. Dnia 4 maja opuścił tę królowę pustyni a dnia 9 t. m. zwiedził miejsce gdzie zamordowano majora Laing. D. 19 maja przybył do El-Arauan i wyszedłszy z tego handlowego miasta, wędrował wśród mnóstwa niebezpieczeństw przez rozległe pustynie między Sudanem i północnemi krajami Afryki. Nakoniec dostał się do Tangeru, a d. 18 września odpłynął do Tulonu. W przeciągu dziewiętnastu miesięcy mimo stu ośmdziesięciu dni choroby, przeszedł całą Afrykę od zachodu na północ. Ach! gdyby Caillié urodził się w Anglji, uczczonoby go jak najznakomitszego podróżnika czasów nowożytnych, na równi z Mungo-Parkem! Ale we Francji nie poznano się na jego zasługach. — Wistocie, był to zuchwały podróżnik, rzekł myśliwy. A co się z nim stało? — Umarł z utrudzenia, w trzydziestym dziewiątym roku życia. Francja sądziła, że go dostatecznie wynagrodzi przeznaczając mu w r. 1828 nagrodę Towarzystwa Jeograficznego; w Anglji oddanoby mu najwyższe hołdy, obsypywanoby go największemi zaszczytami! Zresztą gdy dokonywał swej cudownej podróży, jeden Anglik powziął zamiar podobny i wykonał go z niemniejszą odwagą jeżeli nie tak szczęśliwie. Był to kapitan Capperton, towarzysz Denhama. W r. 1829 przybył do zachodniej Afryki od zatoki Benińskiej, i trafiwszy na ślady Mungo-Parka i Lainga odszukał w Bussa dokumenty dotyczące śmierci pierwszego, i przybył d. 20 sierpnia do Sakatu, gdzie uwięziony, skonał w objęciach wiernego sługi swojego Ryszarda Lander. — A co się stało z tym Landerem? zapytał Joe bardzo zaciekawiony. — Wrócił do Londynu z papierami kapitana i dokładnem sprawozdaniem o swej podróży. Wówczas ofiarował swoje usługi rządowi angielskiemu oświadczając gotowość uzupełnienia wiadomości o Nigrze. Przybrawszy do towarzystwa swego brata Johna, drugie dziecię biednych wieśniaków z Karawalji, puścił się do Afryki, i od r. 1829 do 1831, obydwaj płynęli Nigrem od Bussa do ujścia rzeki, opisując każdą wioskę, każdą wiorstę przebytej przestrzeni. — Tak więc dwaj ci bracia uniknęli fatalnego losu podróżników? zapytał Kennedy. — Uniknęli, przynajmniej podczas tej wyprawy, gdyż w r. l833 Ryszard przedsięwziął trzecią podroż do Nigru i zginął ugodzony nieznanej ręki kulą przy samem ujściu rzeki. Widzicie przeto, przyjaciele, że kraj który przebywamy, był świadkiem szlachetnych poświęceń, których najczęściej śmierć była nagrodą!